


Earth

by Anxietymoss284566428348



Series: Pantheon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxietymoss284566428348/pseuds/Anxietymoss284566428348
Summary: The goddess of earth comes into her own.
Series: Pantheon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045757
Kudos: 1





	Earth

A scream forced its way out of her mouth only to be met with cold, damp soil. Her hands scrambled around her as she attempted to find a purchase on the loose soil around her only to find none. If anything, her desperate struggles seemed to drive her further into the soil and her panicked breathing was wasting what little oxygen she had. Already she was feeling lightheaded and dizzy, her eyes looking out into dark soil. Hysterical whimpers left her lips without her consent as she felt creatures crawling over her skin. 

Letting out her last breath, she gave one last futile claw at the earth around her before suddenly all the fight left her. As her eyes fluttered shut, the soil around her seemed to come alive and started to crawl its way down her throat and into her lungs. Minerals entered her bloodstream and slowly flesh and bone changed to earth and stone. Her eyes opened and her normal brown eyes had hardened into tiger’s eye stones. Her hair was made of roots, and her dark skin was speckled with the colorful traces of mineral deposits. 

She grinned and let loose a laugh that sounded like gravel. She felt more alive than she ever had before.


End file.
